


We Can Still Love

by SaltySadness



Category: Role reversal au - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom, switch Iplier au
Genre: A bit of a slow burn with Damon and General, Blood and Gore, Guess this also counts as a role reversal AU, Insanity, I’m still deciding on if there’s gonna be smut so, M/M, Permanent Injury, There will most likely be with at least the Doc and Author, switch au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: This is the swap au of WKM, where Damien, or Damon Dazzler, was the one who accidentally killed the DA and William and Celine became Dark, or General (I like that name much better when it comes to them). Also the Host is still the Author with Doc, and Google is only one Google, the four don’t show up here. Also Google and Bing flip personalities.





	1. Sorrow

_**1928** _

Damien watched them fall. 

It was his fault, but he’d never intentionally hurt his friends. He never wanted this, any of this, to happen. William and Celine were gone, all that was left was William’s safari hat. Damien sat, watching the DA for hours. His face was puffy and red from the tears that originated from the sobs he let loose. But then, they got back up. _He_ got back up. Of course, it was one of William’s pranks. That dick, he sometimes took things too far. And clearly Celine has some input, with the mystery and creepy charm put into this whole shenanigan! 

Damien started to laugh, walking around in search for his sister and best friend. His family. The man who got up, did not follow, but did come to get him after hours and hours of calling their names. Damien’s voice was hoarse, dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep that came with staying up all night long. The man watched him with a sadness in his eyes, clearly concerned and frowning at his antics. That’s what made the mayor’s few shreds of sanity snap like a rubber band stretched too thin. He _pitied_ him.

“You know what...you?! I’m the fucking mayor, and I demand you tell me where my friends are! You clearly know where they are, and I’m sick of this game so either tell me or get out of my way because I refuse to stop searching for them!” He shrieked, running his hands through his hair, messing up the once perfect look. His clothes were wrinkled, not as perfect as he once kept them. It tore the man’s heart apart to see the man they loved torn apart like this. 

“Damien-“ 

“Don’t talk to me! Don’t call me that! I don’t want to be called that anymore. I don’t want to hear whoever you are call me that!” 

“Dam...on? Damen?” The man tried out. 

“Damon...that works fine.” Damon’s voice cracked, the weariness settling in his voice where anger had just left. He looked exhausted. 

“I’m the General. Your friends wanted to let you know that they can’t stop playing...and even I don’t know where they are. But they love you, so very much. They know you’ll find them soon.” 

“They...really said that?”

“Yes Damon, of course they did.” 

Damon smiled. “I love them too.” And with that, he fell forward and passed out, the General catching him and carrying him to bed. 

_**2018** _

“-And that, my good friends, is my plan!” Damon Dazzler grinned. His hair was dyed a wild blue, as was his outfit. He still had that cane of his, but he mainly used it to wave around wildly for exaggeration and to bash people over the head with. General sat on the other side of the table. “Thank you Damon. I suppose this meeting is over, now that we’ve run out of time. Damon, would you like to go take a nap? You look tired.” Damon grinned. “No thanks, I gotta go on my hunt. You and I both know why.” He winked. The others looked around in confusion, but General just sighed. “Alright, but take a nap as soon as it’s over.” 

“Don't doubt me Gen, I have a strong feeling today is the day I finally find them!”


	2. Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets hear about two certain robots.

Google was an odd fellow. He loved skateboards and pranks. Despite being a worldwide loved website, he was also a being. A robot with a passion for being a nuisance. Bing, on the other hand, was a default website. Not only that, but he liked to be right all the time, and hated the flashy, insignificant tricks Google seemed to love. Bing was also Google's number one target. 

It was after the meeting that Damon had concluded with an odd sentence that Google started to plan his greatest prank yet. The only issue with his latest pranks was Bing always seemed to be at least two steps ahead. So now Google had to plan something totally original and totally cool. Bing, though, was watching him plan. Well, watching through the cameras General had placed everywhere in the facility, without most's knowledge. Even his beloved Damon had no idea, which is why he often wondered how Gen knew he was breaking down and would immediately appear to comfort him. Bing knew everything, he was always watching. Though, the camera he most watched through was the one that was in Google's room. Usually the pranks he pulled were generic and harmless. But lately, Google was being.. _creative_. The last prank could've seriously damaged Bing's circuits if he had not been watching Google. 

While Google was working, a knock on the door caused him to turn. Damon strolled in, and started searching his room, much to Google's concern. "Dude, what are you doing?" Damon ignored him, thoroughly searching before leaving once more. Google stared at the open door with utter confusion. He quickly put away his plans and started to follow Damon. 

Bing quickly went to General, "Google is following Damon on his hunt." 

General looked at him, clearly agitated at this interruption. "Well, stop standing there like a damn fool and stop him. Who knows what Damon might do if he sees him and gets upset." Bing nodded, and went off, checking the cameras to find the pair. He had no actual idea of what the hunt was, but didn't question General. It wasn't his place after all.

Google was close behind Damon when suddenly Bing stopped him. "General demands you stop before you upset Damon." 

"But we deserve to know what he's doing!" 

"It is not our place." 

Google grumbled and walked away, "We should know what's going on at least sometimes." 

Bing sighed. He mumbled to himself. "We should, but I'd rather not be reset again."


	3. Shut Up, I'm Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the Doc and Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say, Doc and Author were already in a relationship before this starts

Author didn't care. He didn't care about Damon and General's suspicious behavior and exchanges that happened so frequently. He didn't care about Google's pranks, or Bing's cameras that he knew were always watching him. It didn't affect him in any way, so he paid no attention to it. Besides, most knew not to mess with him. Google never pranked him, Bing turned a blind eye on anything he did that could be considered suspicious. Even Damon didn't search his room during his hunts. General never made him report on what he was up to, or help out if he didn't feel like it. The only thing Author did care about, though he'd never say, was the damned doctor. The Doctor was a nervous, cowardly man who, despite being a doctor, lost more patients than he saved. It was probably because of his experimental treatments, that any sane person would think twice about. But for some odd reason, Author cared deeply about him. Which is probably the only reason Doc was still alive, seeing as he made more enemies than friends. After all, the families of the patients weren't exactly happy when he killed the patients. 

Meanwhile, Doc cared about everything. He cared what the others thought of him. After Bing, he was the main prank victim. General forced him to do stuff he never wanted to do. Damon would berate him with questions about where his friends were at (though he didn't know who he was talking about) and Damon had no second thoughts about completely ransacking his room and leaving it a mess. The second he did anything out of the ordinary Bing would report and interrogate him relentlessly. Basically everyone stepped all over him. Everyone but Author, that is. So he especially cared about the Author. He loved him. 

After the meeting Doc went into Author's room. It had been a year already, and it was amazing to think about how nicer life had been with Author. Author was bent over, writing intensely when he went in, so Doc grabbed one of his more recent finished books and sat down, starting to read quietly. The pair would occasionally glance at each other, giving a small smile before looking back down. By the time they had finished, it was dark out. Outside their door an hour or two ago, they heard Google and Bing arguing, but paid no mind to it. 

"Well, it's getting late and I'm tired," Doc closed the book, "Shall we head to bed?" 

"Yes, I think that's enough for now." Author wrote a few extra sentences and closed the book. 

Doc smiled standing. He squeaked when Author suddenly stood, lifting him up. "Hey!" 

"Let's go." 

"Are we gonna try the thing tonight or?" 

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" 

And with that, the pair went to bed, the Author smirking and the Doctor giggling. 


	4. Where Are They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Damon...

It happened later that night. Just as General was cleaning up to go to bed, Damon burst in, tears streaking his face. General looked up in alarm, Damon almost never came to him. "Damon, what happened? What's wrong?" He already knew the answer as soon as he spoke. 

"I can't find them Gen. I've been looking for years and I can't find them. I don't want to play anymore, I just want to see them. Where are they? I'm done now. This game isn't fun." 

"Damon, you need to keep searching. All I know is they're hiding. Maybe you need to look again?" 

"Maybe they're hiding in Author's room. I don't want to make him mad, but that's the only place I haven't checked yet."

"They're not there, I checked already today for you." 

" _Liar!_ You don't even know who they are, what they look like!" General flinched at that.

"Damon, they aren't in his room." 

"...They're still dead, aren't they? They didn't wake up. But, you woke up? It doesn't make any sense. I want it to make sense. General, did they wake up? Please tell me they did." Damon's tone was more pleading than before, more distressed. General sighed. "They are alive Damon, they woke up too. They're just hiding. They're scared. They want you to find them." 

Damon nodded. "I just want the game to be over now. I'm tired." 

"Did you take the nap like I asked?" General frowned. Damon shook his head. "I was too busy..." 

"Well, that's why you're tired Damon. You can keep searching tomorrow, alright? Lets go, Dames." 

The General froze up, preparing for Damon to ask. But all Damon did was nod, leaning against General. General rolled his eyes, doing as he usually did and lifted Damon up. He carried him to his room, which was insanely blue of course, and put him on his bed. Damon at first didn't let go, but he did eventually. "You remind me of them Gen. It's kinda funny, isn't it? You look like William and sound like Celine. She lectured me a lot, like you. I miss her. I miss them both." 

General nodded. "I know Damon, you've told me this before. Just rest now, okay? They can't wait for you to find them. They love you." 

"I love them too." 


	5. Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the meeting, everyone doing their own thing basically. (Mainly Doc and Author focused)

Damon woke up smiling, as usual. He practically bounced to the kitchen, where Google, Bing, and General were already sitting. Damon plopped down next to General, and began a conversation, and by conversation I mean Damon spoke without a pause while the others pretended to listen as they were waking up. Damon was always a morning person, much to the dislike of others. Author came in shortly, with a mark on his neck. General and Damon looked at him, eyebrows raised. General spoke in a suspicious tone. "What did you get up to last night?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Author seemed concerned. Google snorted. "He's asking who you fucked last night, you have a hickey." 

Author suddenly put a hand over his neck. "I just bumped into something last night, relax. Do you really think I'd do such a thing?" 

Bing glanced at him, saying nothing. After all, he was the only one who knew about Doc and Author, and Author made it quite clear what would happen if he told General. Author didn't want General to be able to use anything, or _anyone_ , to control him. So Bing remained silent, standing in the corner, pretending to be checking something.

Once Author had settled in, Doc came in. The looks he got, aside from Author, were cold. Even Damon seemed annoyed by his presence, which was a hard challenge to accomplish. Doc sighed, sitting down next to Author. General cleared his throat. "I hope you've finished what I've assigned, Doc." 

"I have..." 

"Good, because I need you for something else now. We'll discuss it in my office." 

Author opened his mouth in protest, and then shut it quickly. General gave him a dirty look, "Did you intend to say something?" Author shook his head, going back to eating the breakfast that Google had made for everyone. It was cold, but Doc didn't mind as long as it didn't have anything for a prank in it. Once, Doc bit down on something that broke his tooth. Google had been recording and started laughing hysterically, Damon joining him soon after. 

After breakfast, and after getting a stupid tedious chore that nobody else wanted to do, Doc went to the library. He quickly laid on Author, already worn out from people walking all over him. Author kissed his forehead. "Love, you need to learn how to stand up for yourself." 

"But it's hard. Nobody would listen anyways." 

"They would if you make them." 

"And how could I do that, oh wise and powerful adviser?" Doc teased. 

"Oh hush, I'm just trying to help. And what I mean is that when they push, you push back." 

"Hmph, fine, I'll figure something out, okay?" 

"Fine. Don't you have something you should be doing?" 

"You mean you?" 

"I mean whatever General assigned you, get your mind out of the gutter." 

"You ruin all the fun."


	6. Damon's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon's birthday, the worst day of the year for him, is tomorrow.

Damon had been in a happy mood when he woke up. He and Google chatted, talking about why Doc was late to breakfast and why Author had a mark on his neck and yada yada yada. It was only when Google beeped and smiled and spoke those two damned words, did the mood dissipate. "Happy birthday, I just got a notification it was tomorrow." He laughed. He didn't understand. Nobody but Damon understood. Damon had stood, without a word, and had left the room. Google looked confused, and then worried when he noticed Damon had picked up his cane on the way out. He quickly rushed to General's office. "Damon's gone in the mood again." 

General rushed and found Damon somewhere in the city, already knee deep in bodies. Blood stained his suit, his hands soaked. The person who was currently underneath in, begging for their life, was having their head smashed in with a blood soaked cane. The person cried out, eventually being silenced with a 'crack' as Damon glared down at them. He was heaving, and didn't even see the General. "Damon, what happened?" 

"Being born happened." 

"Ah, the birthday thing. Do you want to talk about it?" General took a step forward. 

"Do you want your face smashed in?" Damon hissed, staring coldly at General as he immediately took a step back from Damon. 

"Damon, you can't always do this. It doesn't change anything." 

"Like you know, or care, about me. Please, I'm not as naive as you all perceive me. And stop calling me that. You know my actual name. I'm not a fucking child, I don't need a code name." 

General sighed, whenever Damon got into one of his moods, it always meant Damien was out to play. Damon was bright, cheerful, emotional. Damien was no longer that, whenever he came out he was cold, rough, angry, and always wanted to hurt. Damien stared at him, his cane ready to swing. His birthday always brought this out in him. Damon hated his birthday, and that hate was what Damien would feed on. Damon just wanted to be with his friends, and his birthday always reminded him of what he had lost. It made him remember, and he hated that. It made him understand. 

Damien turned away from General, about to leave when Author blocked him. Author was always the only one who got Damien to listen, because he was the toughest, most human-like (other than Doc), and had the strongest willpower. He also had a bat he wasn't afraid to use. Damien growled softly. "Great, it's always you, isn't it? I just want to be alone, and I can't even have that." 

"Damon, we need to go home. I told Google to get rid of the reminder, and I swear we won't celebrate anything tomorrow. It will be a regular day." 

"Well thank you for that, but I don't care. You aren't my friends and you never will be. I'd prefer to be friends with Mark again over any of you. I'm leaving, now move." 

Author glanced at General, who nodded, and stepped to the side. Damien sighed, walking past him. "Thank y-" **CRACK.**

Damon woke up, noticing it was morning. He had a headache, but couldn't remember anything from yesterday. Weird. He got up, walking to the kitchen. When he walked in, he caught General and Author conversing. 

"-Didn't have to hit him that damn hard, he probably has a concussion."

"Well, I'm sorry my bat wasn't soft enough-" 

"Hey guys, what did I miss yesterday? There's another giant blank spot in my memories and my head hurts again." 

"Oh, nothing Damon. Come sit down and eat, we have a busy day planned." 


	7. Robots Are Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing and Google bullshit.

Google had felt bad after the Damon fiasco the other day. It was shocking when Damon came home, a bandage around his head and unconscious. And not to mention how much he was lectured and yelled at for causing it. He was banned from prank planning for the week, and Bing was allowed to track what he was looking up for the next month. Which means he had to put all his plans on hold. 

Bing took this opportunity to make snide comments towards Google whenever he saw him. Usually around others, in which Google couldn’t react in a negative way and he could see the anger bubbling in him. That made him smile, it got annoying for Google’s normal happy-go-lucky style to always be how he acted. 

It was after a particularly spiteful comment that pushed Google over the edge. It was at dinner, and Bing had commented that his cooking matched his friendship skills, shitty and dry. And Google basically threw himself over the table and punched Bing. Bing started fighting back, which ended in a brawl right in the middle of the dining room. General forced them apart, giving them both a hit or two which sent them to Doc’s office. 

“You’re lucky I’m here, this place would fall apart without me.” Doc gave a weak smile to Google as he patched him up. Google and Bing both scoffed and rolled their eyes. Bing stared right at Doc. “Oh please, we’d be fine. Google and I would be better doctors than you, in fact even Damon would. At least Damon wouldn’t fail _all_ the time.” 

Google grinned, joining in. This was the one thing he and Bing got along on. Berating and making fun of Doc to his face. “I mean, how did you even get qualified?! It’s amazing to even think anyone would let you be a doctor, let alone their doctor! The only reason we even keep you is cause Author insists you’re important. I don’t know what he sees, but he’s clearly wrong.” 

Doc’s hands fell to his sides, staring at the ground as Bing and Google went on and on, getting all of their hatefulness out of their systems. Bing got up and left without a word once he was done. But Google’s last actions towards him before he left were worst. He punched Doc’s shoulder and grinned. “We’re just kidding Doc, no need to be in a bad mood. It’s just a joke.” 

Doc nodded, watching him leave. “It’s only ever a joke, isn’t it? I’m not allowed to feel bad cause it’s a joke...”


	8. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few months, and Damon is still curious about what happened to his friends. Doc, unfortunately, is about to reach his breaking point. 
> 
> Also, gore and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s taken so long. Things have been busy lately, and I’ll try to continue writing but I might stop again because of everything overwhelming me right now. So sorry, this chapter may not be as good.

Damon was angry. Doc, _fucking Doc_ , had ordered him to stay in bed. It had been a few months since his birthday, and Damon has tried to figure out where his friends were as soon as his concussion was healed. This has led to a week ago, when Damon tried to climb the roof and fell off. He broke his leg, and General was upset because from the height he fell he could’ve died. What does that matter? He would’ve woken back up anyways. 

Damon had been in bed, fuming. Doc was a shitty doctor anyways, he didn’t have to listen to _him_. So, Damon grabbed his cane and used it as a crutch as he moved through the house. As long as General didn’t see, then nothing would happen. He did admit, even this hurt his leg like hell. But he was determined to show everyone he could still do what he wanted. He was Damon Dazzler, for God’s sake! He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted! 

Just then, Doc turned the corner and saw Damon. Immediately, he went up and started lecturing him. Damon did something rather unexpected, even for him. He leaned against the wall, lifted his cane, and whacked Doc across the face with it. “I don’t need your stupid advice. Your advice would probably kill me anyways, like most of your patients.” 

Doc fell to the ground, holding his now bleeding nose. Damon was in quite the bad mood, but he had never flat out hurt anyone he considered a friend or at least an acquaintance intentionally. Damon steadied himself with the cane and kept walking, to Doc’s surprise. He quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed Damon’s arm. “Are you feeling alright Damo-“ 

_**CRACK**_

“Not my fucking name. Get it right, you’re a goddamn doctor aren’t you? You should have a personal file if you’re a good one. Though I doubt you could be considered a good one, can you? That’s what I get for not killing your worthless ass right on the spot when you first failed around here.”

Doc had let out a weak cry, falling down again. Damon had hit hard enough to break his nose, causing more blood to gush. But this time, he had used his fist. Damon stared down at Doc, raising his cane and smacking him again for good measure. The cane connected with Doc’s skull and caused a audible ‘thwack’ noise as Doc’s vision swam. Luckily for him, General and Author has heard as they had been making their way down the hall, and were stunned at the sight. Author rushed to Doc’s side, intending to knock out Damon when a crunch noise sounded. Damon- no, _Damien_ \- had caused his cane to jut into Author’s side. He had practically slammed it there. That noise was certainly a rib breaking. General hurried over and grabbed the cane as Author fell back, and wrestled Damien to the ground. 

Damien struggled, actually managing to hit General in the face. It was unclear if this was intentional or just an accident while trying to escape, but it caused General to flinch at least. That’s when General smacked him over the head and left Damon unconscious for a moment. He got up, carrying him. General passed Author and Doc, leaving them on the ground as he took Damon back to bed. Author was forcing himself up, pulling up Doc as Doc fussed over him. His nose was broken, but that’s nothing compared to a rib. “That damned fool, how could he do that to you?! He has no sense. I should just-“ 

Author shushed him. “It’s alright. We can deal with it later. For now, let’s try to make it to your office?” 

Normally, Doc would let out a small laugh or at least a little smile. But this time, nothing happened. He had a dark look in his eyes, as he helped Author to the office for bandages and to see what had been damaged. Damon had really done a number on them, and Doc could’ve seen this from anyone else, but Damon? Damon, albeit annoying and would harass him, would never hurt him or Author. He considered them friends. Doc considered Damon a friend. Normally, Doc would let something like this go. This time though, Doc wasn’t going to forgive as easily.


End file.
